The Sequel
by TsunaMoshi
Summary: The sequel to The Storm and it's Relief


Business was going slow, as per usual. _How many people need to see someone about psych issues everyday, anyway? _A lot, in my record book. I realized how badly I wanted to go home. The unborn child inside me was like a ravaging monster, always craving something to eat. I cursed Gokudera's stomach for food. I got up slowly, and walked over to the mini-fridge, which I always made sure to keep stocked, since I learned after my first pregnancy the first deal with food. I smiled as she changed positions like she knew I was getting her food. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which was a bowl of pre-sliced strawberries and bananas. "Mmm...healthy food."

She stopped her squirming. _Already picky, hm?_

The phone on my desk rang. I sighed, and took my dear old time to get to it. "Dr. Yumin's Psychology Building, Juni speaking..."

"Why don't you ever check the ID?"

"I'm sorry, Hayato...When I'm working, I don't really have a choice."

"Yeah, yeah...Hey, are you going to be prepared for our anniversary tonight."

"Of course...I promise to be home on time...I might just leave early, there's really no one here."

"Alright..."

"HI MAMA!" A little voice called over the phone. "Papa, let me talk to mama!"

"Your son..."

"Mama, mama! Guess what I did!"

"What did you do, Kentaro-kun?"

"Akira-nii and I drew you a picture!"

"Oh, Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan are over?"

"Mhm! They're all excited for the party tonight!"

"Oh? A party..."

"Yeah...papa has a _big _surprise planned, he told me!"

"Well, then I'll come home extra early."

"I love you mama!" he giggled into the phone.

"I love you to, Kenta-kun!"

The phone line went blank, and I set it back on the receiver. I poked my head into the head office. "Hey, Dr. Yumin..."

"Yes, dear?" She didn't look up from her computer.

"Would it be alright if I left early?"

"Absolutely...I was aiming to close early today."

"Thank you so much..."

"When did your doctor say you had to start bed rest?"

"After the mess I went through with Kentaro, he said I have another two weeks."

She looked up from her computer. "She's going to be a handful, he thinks?"

"He thinks it's in my best interest, and hers...I was extremely careful with Kentaro, but you see what can happen even with that."

"You just be careful, dear."

"Thanks, Dr...I'll be leaving then."

-Kentaro was born with type IV Osteogenesis Imperfecta*. It was in my autosomes somewhere along the lines, so it was hereditary. My doctor told me that if I had taken bed rest sooner, though, he would have been a little better off.-

I walked into the house. I heard the talking in the dining room, so I went to the bedroom to change. Gokudera walked into the bedroom and stood at the bathroom door. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get the office funk off me..."

He walked in. "It will be fine..."

I huffed and pulled my hair out of its tightly packed bun. It cascaded down my back and over my shoulders. He took my shoulders and kissed the back of my head. "Don't worry about make-up or anything..."

"You're never fancy..."

"Nope..." He rubbed my shoulders gently.

"Mm...that's what I need...a nice massage..."

"I can do that for you later..."

"Sounds wonderful...So..." I turned to face him. "What is this about a party I hear?"

"Kentaro can't keep his mouth shut, eh?"

"He's just like you..." I pulled on his tie to straighten it, then fixed the collar of his shirt.

"How's she doing in there?" He laid a hand on my stomach, and she kicked it happily.

"Happy to hear you...she's already chosen what she likes and doesn't like...Another one to be like you."

"Well, I don't see either of them slinging dynamite around..."

"Lord, I hope not...that's way too dangerous..."

He smiled. "Come on...the guests are waiting..."

We walked out and into the dining room. Kyoko and Haru were standing together talking, while the Vongola boys were grouped together. Akira, Mika and Kentaro were sprawled out on the floor in a corner drawing and coloring. I went up to try to hug Kyoko, but my stomach got in the way. "You look beautiful as ever..."

"Thank you..."

"I can't wait to show you what I've made for her!"

I laughed. Tsuna came up behind and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're looking well..."

"Indeed...I've been working out, can't you tell?"

He laughed. "Happy anniversary...what is it, 20 years now?"

"I look good for almost 100! Only 5 years..."

"Only? It seems longer..."

We walked over to the other Guardians. "Hey, guys..."

"Extremely happy anniversary!"

"Happy anniversary, Juni."

"Thanks..."

Tsuna threw his arm over Gokudera's shoulders. "How does it feel to be five years into it?"

"Pretty good..."

"Glad to hear it..."

"Papa! Mama, look, look!" Kentaro held up a picture. "Do you like it!"

"It's very good...you're m little artist..." I patted his head.

"I'm a big boy, mama!"

"I'm sorry...you're my big artist..."

He smiled. Akira and Mika walked over. "Aunt Juni!"

They hugged my sides. I patted both of their heads. "Every time I see you, you're just getting older and older!"

"We're only seven!"

Gokudera picked Kentaro up gently. He giggled, and wrapped his arms around his neck, and placed his head on his shoulder. "I'll go put him to sleep...I'll be back..."

"Alright..."

* * *

*Osteogenesis Imperfecta (OI) is a disease that causes brittle bones, and even death in early years depending on the type. Kentaro's type IV causes the bones to fracture VERY easily, he wouldn't grow very tall, and he'd lose his hearing very early in life. It's the not-so-bad type of OI, but it still can cause MAJOR difficulties due to his bones being like...paper.

So, they dated for two years, and got married. They had Kentaro the first year of their marriage. The next baby is a girl, and I never figured out what her name would be. Maybe I'll ask you...Can you come up with a fantastical (FANTASMA) name for their next child? Remember, it's a girl!


End file.
